The Lost Sister
by AssassinWolf
Summary: AU The gang heads to London for a little R and R, but down time is the last thing on the list. TenRose JackOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Lost Sister

**Summary:** AU The gang stops at London for a little R and R, but down time is the last on the list. TenRose JackOC

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Doctor Who, I don't even own this story. I am editing it for StupidMajor.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rose Tyler sighed and leaned back into the captains chair. She was bored, absolutely bored. Just a few hours ago, they managed to escape the clutches of another alien race after the Doctor, or Jack in this case. He flirted with the Princess and the King got angry; same old same old.

Jack and the Doctor were trying to fix the TARDIS, trying being the key word. So here she was, bored. She had slept, but only for a half an hour. She had tried to read, but it was kind of hard to ignore the Doctor and Jack arguing.

Sighing, she got up from the chair and wandered over to the Doctor. Bending down, she peered into the hole he was in and couldn't help but smile. He was covered from head to toe with what looked like grease, he was tangled in a mat of wires, and was swearing in, what she thought, was him home language. "Doctor?"

"Yea Rose?" he asked without stopping with whatever he was doing. Rose rolled her eyes, took his legs, and dragged him out from under the TARDIS. He looked up at her surprised. "You know it would help if I was actually talking to someone, not a hole in the controls."

She heard the Doctor sigh and he climbed his way out of the hole. "Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere? Maybe to see mum, its been months. Or at least afterwords get a vacation."

She heard Jack grumbled, "She's right. No offense Doc, but I'm tired of running."

The Doctor glared in Jack direction and then looked at Rose, "Rose!"

Rose jut her lip out in her puppy dog put, "Please."

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air, "You know I can't resist that! Fine, fine, we'll go see Jackie."

Rose stepped out of the way as she watched the Doctor worked the controls. The TARDIS hummed and whirled, as it bumped through the vortex. With a final hum and large bump, the TARDIS landed, sending its occupants stumbling. Rose laughed and got of the floor, "I think that was actually smooth."

Jack snorted, "Yeah right."

"Hey! It was smooth! You try running the TARDIS!"

Rose rolled her eyes and skipped to the door. Hey she was happy to be home. She heard Jack follow her and the Doctor close the door. "Right. Earth, May 31. Powell Estates. Jackie first?"

Rose shook her head, "Fish n Chips first."

Jack grinned, "I can agree with that!"

Jack stuffed a forkful of chips in his mouth, "M'n I habn hb ips in forbebe!"

Rose sat down beside him, "What?"

"He hasn't had chips in forever," The Doctor translated.

"Yeah! What he said!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Your immature."

"But you love me anyways."

"Yeah, maybe in a million years."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"But she is right." Jack stuck out his tongue in defiance. "And I rest my case."

The buzz around the gift shop quieted down, but to the relief of the threesome. The silence allowed them to relax, even for only a little bit. It was a warm day, and a cloudless sky that allowed everyone to go outside.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know London had a skyship."

"We don't."

"Then what's that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Lost Sister

**Summary:** AU The gang stops at London for a little R and R, but down time is the last on the list. TenRose JackOC

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Doctor Who, I don't even own this story. I am editing it for StupidMajor. I only own the new characters/aliens that pop up in this story.

A/n: warning: a little blood, a little violence, and a little cussing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The usual screams and shouts of people was silence compared to what they were used to. The people running past them ran with fear, but they knew the fear would be from the carnage that usually came with aliens.

As they got closer to the now stopped ship, the humming was the only thing that split the still air. The skyship was a large, almost football shape. A faint gold light emitted from its bottom, as if the light itself was keeping it in the sky.

A blue light shot down from the middle and the humming got louder. Within a few seconds, it disappeared within the ship. It lwas a transport, something all three of them were familiar with. A lone man, a humanoid from the vantage point they were at, stood where the beam once was.

"Any clue, Doc?" Jack asked, not bothering to lower his voice. They were semi-crouched behind an overturned bench; close enough to hear anyone speak, but far away enough not to be seen.

"Nope. You humans get the fun stuff."

Rose glared and jabbed him in the ribs, "Shut up, he's talking!"

"Oly, oly, oxen free!" The man laughed. "Man, I love human sayings! Come out little girl, I wont hurt you!"

A loud cough and ruble moved a few feet in front of the guy. The rubble shifted again and was lifted. A teenage girl, no more than sixteen or seventeen, coughed as she stumbled out of the rubble. Her long black hair, once in a braid, was covered and dust and matted in nots. Her long sleeve shirt was torn at the shoulder, revealing a bleeding slice. Small nicks covered the rest of her shirt and most of her pants. In her right hand, a double sided sword was covered in blood.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed and spat out blood.

"Oh come on now," the man took a step forward and the teen shifted into a fighting stance. The man took no notice of it and continued. "Is that the way to treat your own mate?"

The teen laugh humorlessly, "My mate? Maybe in hell."

The man grinned, "As you wish."

With a flash of metal, the charged at her with impossible speed. Their weapons clashed and the whole city seemed to stop, only the battle raged on. A scream of pain thundered through the open plain of buildings, soon to be followed the clanking of metal on metal once again. The girl panted as she rushed forth once again to the un-marked evil. A sly smirk graced the mans lips and seemingly effortlessly, he leaped above the girl, leaving her to skid to a stop turning to face the great evil once more.

She was exhausted, she panted heavily, as blood leaked from her arms, sides, stomach, back, and chest. Her clothes were stained with her own blood, as her peachy-looking skin was tainted as well with the crimson color. She gripped her sword once more, and proceeded to rush again.

The man though, held a great sense of pride, seemingly being able to tire the young girl so easily. He leaped back with little effort before clashing with the sword quickly and deflecting the girls attempt to hit him. He charged forward, and when they were in a dead lock, he said loud enough for all to hear; "Well then, since you won't surrender, I'll just take your life!" Lashing out at her chest, a pleased smirk graced his slender lips.

She screamed once more... the burning sensation in her chest was almost unbearable. She had managed to dodge the main attack, but it left her with a large gash; not deep enough to kill, but enough to stun. She leaned against the sword in an attempt to catch her breath while the man looked on amused.

"Doctor! Shouldn't we help!"

"Rose…" It was too late, Rose had already gotten up and was running full speed towards the battle.

The man was the first to notice the human and went straight to her, his original prey could wait. He was a predator, hunting a new prey.

The mans sword came down came down on top of her head, but instead of hitting human flesh, it hit solid concrete. He paused and blinked. How could he have missed!

"You bastard! How dare you try to kill an innocent!"

The man smirked and turned to his worst enemy. She had managed to save the blonde female from the fate of dying. How_ heroic. _

The teenager didn't waist a second when she had went to save the human. She had managed to grab the human from fate and flash a safe distance away. "Are you ok?" The human, Rose, didn't say anything, but clung tighter to her saviors shirt.

The man laughed from his rooted spot, "You are lucky this battle is just between you and me. Next time, innocent bystanders wont be so lucky." With the same quick flash of blue light, the man disapered. The skyship hummed a little louder and began its slow accent back to space.

"Rose! Rose!" The human girl turned and noticed the two figures running towards them. Rose stepped out from the girl and ran to him. "Oh Rose, I shouldn't have let you do that, I'm so sorry." the Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace. Jack quickly hugged both of them for support.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

Rose sniffed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. The girl saved me. I'm..i'm s..sorry. I just..just wanted to save her."

"Shhh, its alright." The Doctor whispered and rubbed her back. "You did good."

"Hey, where's the kid?" The all turned their heads and looked around them. Just a few feet from them, the girl was staggering away. Jack quickly raced over to her and slipped his arm around her waist, but she pushed off of him.

"Leave me alone!"

"No your hurt,we can help you." Jack tried again, but with no success.

"Go away!" She yelled and started caughing up blood.

Jack went infront of her and looked at her; "Please, your hurt. I'm not going to just let you die here. Your going to have to trust me. Okay?" The girl nodded and Jack picked her up slowly. She let her head rest against his chest as she succumbed to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Lost Sister

**Summary:** AU The gang stops at London for a little R and R, but down time is the last on the list. TenRose JackOC

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Doctor Who, I don't even own this story. I am editing it for StupidMajor. I only own the new characters/aliens that pop up in this story.

A/n: warnings: hint of femslash, nothing graphic at all. Just a little sad story though.

A/n 2: I hate Doctor 10.5

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sound of mechanical beeping echoed through the TARDIS infirmary. The smell, although not of disinfectant, still burned the humans nose.

"Will she be alright?" Jack asked as he looked down at the sleeping teen.

The Doctor leaned against one of the consoles, "Yes, I managed to heal her more severe injuries, but the smaller cuts can heal on their own. The arm," He waved to the mechanical arm on the teen. "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to ask her if it's broken."

"What is it though?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Never seen anything like it. I wont even understand most the workings until I can get a closer look at it. Jack, have you seen anything like this?"

Jack shook his head, "Never." Jack looked down at the teen again. She was lying on her back, her black hair out of the braid and spread behind her. A stray hair was in her eye and he reached to move it away.

"I wouldn't do that, Jack," The Doctor warned.

"Why not?" Jack asked, brushing the stray hair away. The next thing Jack knew, the teen had managed to swing her leg round, knocking him clean off his feet, before kicking him sharp in the chest, pushing him a good two feet away from her.

"That's why," The Doctor crossed his arms.

Jack glared at him, "You could have warned me."

"I did!"

"Sorry," the teen said and looked at Jack, who waved it off.

Rose wandered over to the girl and sat down beside her on the bed, "Hi, I'm Rose. The guy you kicked was Jack, and the guy over their is the Doctor." She pointed to the Doctor who was helped Jack to his feet.

"Hallow!"

Rose ignored him, "How do you feel?"

The teen moved a little bit and nodded, "Good, a little sore, but I'll live. Oh! I'm Aiden. Hey Doctor, how did you know I'd kick him?"

"That tattoo on your left arm, shows your a runner."

Aiden absentmindedly rubbed her arm, "Yeah."

The Doctor sensed her mood shift, "Sooo, what happened to your arm?"

Aiden chuckled sadly, "It happened when I was a runner. I was with Cali, my partner and..and my lover. No one knew about us, so that's why we managed to get a job together," she took in a shaky breath. "We were on the planet Varcon, and our orders were to kill the emperor, and we did. We were in and out of there with no problems. It was when we were coming back. The guy I was fighting earlier, Snake, was there also. He got angry with us for killing his claim, so he tried to kill us in return." Aiden shivered and Rose rubbed a soothing hand over her back. "The bomb tore my arm off, and...and it killed Cali. She died instantly, there was...was nothing left of her." Her eyes became misty and she took in a shaky breath.

"You don't have to continue."

Aiden shook her head, "No, I have to." She rubbed her arm. "I just wanted to die. My lover was dead and I wanted to die with her. I was in hysteria, and I don't really remember anything after the bombing. I only remember waking us with this arm, and seeing Snake. I tried to kill him, but his guards held me back. I was forced to became his mate and his slave." She clenched her metal hand into a fist and then released it. "It's a reminder to what I have lost." The silence in the infermary made Aiden let out a humorless laugh. "So, where am I?"

"Aiden.." Jack tried to stop her.

"Please, I don't want to think about it," Jack nodded and kept quiet.

The Doctor was the one who, reluctantly, answered her question. "You're in the TARDIS. Stands for time and relative dimensions in space."

"Your a time lord? But how? I thought.."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I'm the last."

Aiden bit her lip, "Did you know, did you know Theta?"

The Doctor gasped and stared, "How do you know my name?"

"Doctor? What's going on?" Rose asked.

The Doctor swallowed, "My real name, a shortened version of it. I've only told a few people." He stormed up to Aiden and grabbed her shirt. "How do you know my name."

"Doctor!" Jack rushed up and tried to pull him off. "Let her go!"

"How do you know my name!"

Aiden gasped, "Brother."

The Doctor gasped and let go of her, "No, it can't be. She died."

Aiden shook her head, "Brother, it's me. Remember the day of your final exams and I kept on bugging you? That was the day I hurt myself trying to fly Dad's TARDIS?"

"_Come on big brother, you promised me!" A small child squealed and jumped on her brothers bed._

"_Iris__, go away, I'm busy." The little boy said, not looking up from a book he was reading. Iris stopped jumping and pouted._

"_But brother.."_

"_No."_

"_Fine!"_

"Iris?"

Aiden grinned "Hey."

"Iris!" The Doctor pulled her into a hug and swung her around.

Aiden squealed and punched his back, "Put me down!"

The Doctor laughed and put her down, pulling her back to arms length, "I thought you were dead!"

Aiden smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"So Doc, you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack said and walked over to the 'reunion.'

"Jack, Rose, I would like you to meet my sister."

"But how? I thought you were the last time lord?" Rose asked.

"That's true," Aaron said. "He is the last time lord. I am pure human."

"But how?" Jack asked, repeating Rose's question.

Aiden sighed and started her story, "My family came from a planet known as Salcon, a neighboring planet to Gallifrey. We looked just like humans, though our body's had more strength and stamina.

His parents and my parents were the closest friends. So when a plague killed my parents, his parents adopted me. I became their step-daughter and his step-sister; in humans terms.

Four days before the time war ended, Dad forced me to leave Gallifrey; for reasons I still do not know."

"Whoa, hold on a sec, how come you said you were human? I didn't think humans could live that long!" Jack yelled in frustration and Aiden rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that. Now before I was _rudely _interrupted," Jack gave an apologetic smile and she continued, "Just to answer his question, I am human, well sorta. You see, the people of my planet have a way of cheating death, just like the time lords, only different. We only get one change to regenerate, not thirteen. But there is a glitch in our regeneration. Instead of getting a new body, we end up regenerating into a two month old human child, a curse to our species because we still retained all our memory. That's what happened to me about seventeen years ago.

About three years after the end of the time war, I went around the galaxy looking for any sign of any surviving timelords. I got a job as a trader; an easy way to travel to all sorts of places. One day while Krin, my trading partner, and I were in the Galorith system, we ran into a close enemy of the traders. After sustaining heavy damage, we crashed landed on the planet Valciann. I ended up regenerating and Krin died. A young couple found me and took me in as their own daughter, and named me Aiden. That was until I was six.

"My second parents were killed by a group called the Runners - a secret underground organization dedicated to killing all those 'evil doers'. I joined, hoping to gain enough rank to assassinate the leader. But things got out of hand, I started to like being a Runner, even if it meant being an outsider and not having the chance to kill the leader. But that was okay for me, because I had finally found someone, Cali. We became partners after we had a mission to protect one of the leaders allies. I never did believe in love, even love at first site, but that was what it was. We kept it a secret, because we would be split apart as partners. You know the rest of the story."

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Aiden sniffed, "It's not your fault." She pulled away. "I have one question."

"Sure."

"Where's the bathroom and wardrobe?"

Rose laughed, "Come on, I'll help you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Lost Sister

**Summary:** AU The gang stops at London for a little R and R, but down time is the last on the list. TenRose JackOC

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Doctor Who, I don't even own this story. I am editing it for StupidMajor. I only own the new characters/aliens that pop up in this story.

**A/n: Just because I havn't been updating this lately and have been focusing on Retake, I thought I should update it -_-'**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Time:**_

_"My second parents were killed by a group called the Runners - a secret underground organization dedicated to killing all those 'evil doers'. I joined, hoping to gain enough rank to assassinate the leader. But things got out of hand, I started to like being a Runner, even if it meant being an outsider and not having the chance to kill the leader. But that was okay for me, because I had finally found someone, Cali. We became partners after we had a mission to protect one of the leaders allies. I never did believe in love, even love at first site, but that was what it was. We kept it a secret, because we would be split apart as partners. You know the rest of the story."  
_

_The Doctor pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."_

_Aiden sniffed, "It's not your fault." She pulled away. "I have one question."_

_"Sure."_

_"Where's the bathroom and wardrobe?"_

_Rose laughed, "Come on, I'll help you."_

**Now:**

Aiden shifted her sword on her back and clicked her right arm back into place with a hiss. She twisted her shoulder around and nodded, it was still in good shape, even after the beating.

After getting a shower, she was escorted to the wardrobe room to find some new clothes. Rose had waited for her when she stepped out, and they went back to the control room.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aiden asked when she say the boys. Jack turned his head and his mouth dropped. She was dressed in black pants that were loose, but not enough so to hinder her movement, and an orange tank top that showed off her muscles, which she must have acquired while fighting Snake. "Close your mouth before you attract flies." His mouth shut with an audible snap.

"We were going to see my mum," Rose answering the teen's question.

Aiden smiled, "Alright then! I don't mind."

"Are you sure."

"Come on Rose! If you wouldn't of meant me, you would've still seen her. Now, you just have one person to tag along!"

Rose nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"Let's just hope you don't get slapped again." Jack said as he started to the door.

"Very funny flyboy. Now enough chit chat, let's go!" Theta said hopping up to follow Jack.

"For the years I've known you, I have never seen you get slapped by someone's mum," Aiden said and followed her brother out of the TARDIS.

"That's what I said!" They all laughed.

* * *

"So what did you do this time doctor?" Jackie criticized as she handed out the tea. They were all sprawled out in the living room; Jack and Aiden on the couch, Theta in his chair (which he dubbed his the last time they visited), and Rose was on the floor by his feet.

"Jackie Tyler, what makes you think I did something?"

"You never bring Rose back this early, its only been a week!"

"That's it!" Rose yelled and stood up. "Doctor, shut up!"

"Thanks love."

"You too mum! Every time we come here, you both start world war three!" She huffed and sat back down in the floor. Both of them looked at her in shock.

"Can you three be quiet?" Jack said from the couch. They looked over and noticed the sleeping form of Aiden.

Theta and Rose winced, "Sorry."

"So who's the newcomer?" Jackie asked.

"That's Aiden, the Doctor's sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister," Jackie stated and put her hands on her hips.

"Neither did I. Doctor, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Everyone had turned to the Doctor and found his pointed his sonic screwdriver at the TV saying 'on'; "I'm trying to turn this thing on!"

Something flew through the air and hit him on the head. "You use that idiot." All of them turned their heads to the sound of the voice, Aiden, who was sitting up, awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Theta asked.

She shook her head, "No, I woke up during world war three." She gave a cheeky smile.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Jack asked.

"I need for you to shut up," Aiden playfully sneered, and Rose Rose and Theta laughed.

"So, what happened to you? It looks like you've been hit by a truck." Jackie said, handing Aiden a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted. She took a sip before answering Jackie.

"Feels like it, but that's not what happened. I've been hunting this guy, Snake, for about ten years now. Today I ran into him, in the square. Almost got killed, until Rose here saved my life."

"That explains it the whole news things going on, but how are you the Doctor's sister? You look so young!"

"Yea, so is he, but that's besides the point. After my parents died, his parents took me in as their own daughter. As for the young looking thing, my species regenerates - a way of cheating death- into a two month old human, which what happened to me." Jackie looked confused but nodded anyways.

"Just like the Doctor did, mum," Rose explained and Jackie mouth opened to form a 'o'.

"Yea, she's one pain in the ass sister if you ask me," Theta said and got up from the floor.

"Shut it will you. If you weren't my brother, I would have hit ya over the head with my sonic."

"You have a sonic screwdriver?"

"Well technically its not mine, it yours. I stole your extra before I left home."

"Your the one who stole it?" She nodded. "I should kill you."

"You love me too much."

"Yea, yea." He said and walked out the door, mumbling something about fixing the TARDIS. Rose frowned and got up to follow him.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked. Aiden just shrugged and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose asked, knocking on his bedroom door. When he didn't answer, she turned the knob to see if it was locked. She was in luck; he had forgotten to lock it. Quietly, she entered his room. The room was pitch black, but the light from the hallway illuminated a slouched figure on the bed. "Doctor."

"Go away Rose," she frowned and went over and sat beside him.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Rose."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid to lose her again Rose. I lost her once during the time war, I'm afraid of losing her again."

Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, don't worry about that, be glad that's she's here with you, here and now. She's your little sister, she looks up to you."

"Rose," he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're the smartest stupid ape I've ever meant."

She laughed, "I'll take that as a complement."

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Come on, we should see if flyboy and pain in the ass have killed each other yet."

When they got back to the flat, Jackie was silently watching the couple and waved them over.

"Aww, their adorable," Rose said about the site in front of them. Aiden was leaning against Jack, whose one arm was wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Yea, when there asleep," Rose playfully punched him on the arm. He smiled. "We should take a picture."

"Already did," Both turned around to Jackie, who was holding out the picture.

Theta grinned, "Blackmail!"

"Doctor!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Rose," he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're the smartest stupid ape I've ever meant."_

_She laughed, "I'll take that as a complement."_

_He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Come on, we should see if flyboy and pain in the ass have killed each other yet."_

_When they got back to the flat, Jackie was silently watching the couple and waved them over._

"_Aww, their adorable," Rose said about the site in front of them. Aiden was leaning against Jack, whose one arm was wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall off the couch._

"_Yea, when there asleep," Rose playfully punched him on the arm. He smiled. "We should take a picture."_

"_Already did," Both turned around to Jackie, who was holding out the picture._

_Theta grinned, "Blackmail!"_

"_Doctor!"_

**Now:**

"Rose, can you hand me the sonic inducer?" The Doctor asked from under the TARDIS controls. It was early in the morning (or at least on earth) and they were waiting for the two sleepy heads. So he had decided that he would do some fine-tuning on the TARDIS, and Rose decided she wanted to help too.

"The what?" Rose asked, frustrated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "The thing that looks like a deformed drill." He heard her digging through the toolbox and moments later, hand him the tool. The sound of the TARDIS door opening and closing caught his ear. 'Finally,' he thought and got out from under the controls. "Good morning sleepy heads! Did you two have a good sleep?"

Aiden blushed and walked off, mumbling something about her room. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. The Doctor laughed, but changed the subject, "So were to next?"

The two companions looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, a mystery planet it is!" He ran over to the controls and started randomly pulling levers and pushing buttons. After a few minutes of moaning and shuddering, the TARDIS came to a stop.

"So were are we?" Aiden asked as she walked back into the room. All three of them shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Okay then, how about we look then."

The planet was lush and green, with lots of trees and a warm climate. Three men dressed in, what looked liked capes, stood near the TARDIS. One of the men stepped forward. "Welcome back Aiden," he said.

Aiden blinked and then grinned. "Cojeck, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Aiden said and gave Cojeck a hug.

"Indeed it has. Who are your friends?"

Aiden smiled, "This is Jack, Rose, and my brother, Theta."

The welcoming party bowed, "Welcome to Aru Orub. Please, follow us to the chambers were we can talk more comfortably."

The four fell in step behind the welcoming party. Aiden and Rose were chatting away like old friends, but The Doctor and Jack continuously scanned the area for any threats.

After about 15 minutes, they entered a beautiful village full of people. Cojeck led the group to a white marble building with classic Doric columns. They followed him inside to, what appeared to be, a banquet hall. A feast was set out before them on a low table and brightly colored pillows were spaced around the table on the floor. As they entered, so did the Orub's (as Jack dubbed them). Cojeck introduced them to the Protectorate, the leader of the planet.

"This is a special occasion. You arrived just in time for Kuron! Please, join us."

"We would be honored to join you. You know I loved Kuron," Aiden grinned and bowed in thanks.

"Aiden," The Doctor said in a warning tone.

"Theta," she said in a low voice. "This is an important event, we can't insult these people."

"You know how dangerous it is to sample food from planets I've never been to. Plus, we don't even know what this is!"

"Actually, no I don't, but I know these people. I spent over two years with them. Trust me. And Kuron is a festival for a celebration after a successful harvest."

The Protectorate invited them to take seats at the table, indicating were each person should sit. He split them up with two Orub's seated between them. The Doctor was at the head of the table, Aiden next to Cojeck and across from Rose. The Protectorate indicated a seat at the end of the table for Jack.

The Doctor, Rose, and Jack exchanged worried glances, but took their seats at the low table. Servant girls brought out trays of fruit, mini cakes, and pitchers of wine. After everyone had a cup full of wine, the Protectorate held up his goblet, "To a long and profitable year." The group held up their cups then hesitantly took a sip.

"Protectorate, this wine is the best wine I've ever tasted!" Jack enthused.

Rose, not the biggest wine consumer, also agreed, "Yeah, this is great!" she said and took a drink.

"Have to agree with ya there Rose," The Doctor said.

"Wonderful!" the Protectorate said as he clapped his hands twice, at which the servant girls returned with pitchers to refill everyone's glasses.

* * *

The Doctor awoke to find himself laying on a cold flagstone floor, a dull, thumping ache behind his eyes. The room was dimly lit and dank. "Ooooh," he groaned "I knew we shouldn't have eaten the local cuisine." He hauled himself up off the floor and was shocked to find he was in a prison cell, his sonic screwdriver gone.

Rose was passed out on the single cot in the cell. A man he had never seen before cowered in the corner of the cell. The young man had very short brown hair and wore an earth tone tunic and baggy pants.

"Who are you?" The Doctor snarled at the man, although he didn't mean to snarl, it was just that waking up in a cell never made him happy.

"My name is Luce." The man stammered.

"What is this place, why are we here?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to check on Rose.

He checked her pulse. It was strong, she was apparently passed out as he had been. The Doctor turned back to look at Luce. "Well?" He asked.

"You, you don't know?" Luce stammered.

"No! I don't know!" The Doctor nearly shouted.

"We are all to be sold into slavery." Luce confessed timidly.

"What!" The Doctor spun around and glared at the young man. "Why are we being sold into slavery?"

"I don't know why you are" Luce began, "but my amator is very sick. I could not leave her alone so I did not go to my work. They came and got me and put me here to be sold as a slave"

"Have you seen any others like us?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Luce shook his head. Then he nodded toward the still sleeping form of Rose. "Is she your amator?" He asked.

"My what?" The Doctor asked

"Your, uh,... your mate."

"Oh. No. She and I ah,... work together"

"That is too bad." Luce said dropping his eyes to the floor and looking profoundly worried.

His demeanor made The Doctor nervous. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Well," Luce stammered "She is a beautiful woman. They will sell her to the brothels."

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It is very bad there. Many men will attack her. If she resists they will kill her." Luce paused for a moment. "It is too bad she is not your amator, your ah, mate"

"What would happen to her if she was?" The Doctor asked.

"Then the two of you would be sold together, as a pair, and she would not be sent to the brothels"

"Here in your land, how do you prove that someone is your mate? Do you have papers, rings, what?"

Luce looked confused. "We do not need proof. We merely declare in front of a witness that we wish to claim one as our mate."

"And this is binding?" The Doctor asked.

"It is." Luce replied

The Doctor knelt on the hard flagstone floor by the cot where Rose was still passed out. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Rose, wake up!" He said in a tone that was urgent but not harsh.

"Huh?" She reached up and put her hand over The Doctor's

"Rose, you've got to wake up." He insisted.

"Doctor? Where are we?" She asked as she struggled to get up. "Oh!" She put her hand to her head and sank back down on the cot.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But we have bigger problems. I have no idea where Aiden and Jack are, but we are going to be sold into slavery. You have to pretend to be my ...ah..." He looked up at Luce.

"Amator." Luce supplied.

"Yeah, what he said, or you will be sent to a brothel!"

"What!" She nearly shouted as she jumped up off the cot.

"I hear the guards coming!" Luce exclaimed in a hush whisper.

"Ok, Luce, what do I do to make her my mate?" The Doctor asked.

"Tell her that you claim her as your mate and kiss her. I will be your witness"

The Doctor turned to look at Rose who looked totally confused. The footsteps were getting louder. "Rose, I claim you as my mate." He said in a rush. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a quick, chaste kiss then turned to Luce. "Ok, is that good enough?"

"Yes. She is now your mate." He said. Just then four guards appeared outside the cell.

The guards wore black tunics, black pants, knee high black boots and carried weapons. The Doctor wondered how the SS fit into this society that seemed to be more ancient Greek or Roman than Nazi.

"What's going on here? Where are our friends?" he demanded of the guards.

"Silence slave!" The head guard shouted and the other 3 guards immediately aimed their weapons at him. The Doctor backed down but still glared at the men.

The head guard signaled to one of his subordinates who unlocked the cell. The three guards then entered while the head guard kept his weapon trained on Rose. He said "Do not attempt anything slave or I will kill the woman."

The Doctor figured this was as good of time as any to make his claim on Rose. "No! Don't hurt her, she's my mate!"

"What!" Exclaimed the leader. "She is to be sent to the brothels by order of the Protectorate."

"It is true." said Luce. "She is his amator."

The head guard glared at the Doctor and Rose before nodding. "Very well, the Protectorate will get more money for a man and his mate than a mere woman." Rose bristled but said nothing. To his men the guard said "Shackle those two together." He indicated The Doctor and Rose.

"Yes m'lord." Said one of the guards as he placed an iron shackle on Rose's left ankle and the Doctor's right ankle. Then he placed a wrist shackle on Rose's left wrist and the Doctor's right wrist. The other guard put ankle and wrist manacles on Luce and shoved him toward the open cell door.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Rose asked, a little scared.

"Rose, I don't know any more than you do." He whispered

"Move!" Shouted the head guard as he shoved his staff weapon into the Doctor's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving!" He growled.

The guards led them down a long corridor with rough hewn rock walls illuminated by torches set at 45 degree angles out from the walls.

The corridor opened up into a small auditorium with the prisoners standing on what appeared to be a stage. From another corridor the Doctor and Rose heard a familiar voice.

"Um, look, there must be some mistake here, we are friends of the Protectorate." It was Aiden

Aiden and Jack were shoved onto the stage along with a haggard looking woman and an old man.

"Aiden, Jack! Are you guys alright?" Rose questioned.

"Fantastic," Aiden said sarcastically.

"Aiden, what the hell is going on here?" The Doctor continued "The last thing I remember was that wine the Protectorate had us all drinking."

"I don't know Theta, but it appears that we were drugged." Said Aiden.

"Fantastic." The bustling room quieted down and they looked to see what was going on. The Protectorate himself appeared on the stage with Cojeck at his side.

"Um, Protectorate, thank goodness you're here to rescue us." Aiden blurted.

"You are mistaken Aiden. I am the one who had you sent here."

"But, ...why?" Stammered Aiden.

"Umano!" He nearly spat the word in his hatred. "You think we are simpletons! That we don't know the value of our aquanda?"

"Uh..." Aiden stammered.

"We have a very delicate balance here Aiden." The Protectorate went on. "Our people, our slaves, mine the aquanda and the Scorpions send a ship every 3rd lunar cycle to collect. In return for the aquanda they leave our world alone. As long as we mine it for them they see no reason to bother with us. There are not many of us on this planet, they have no need to enslave us when they get what they want for free"

"But you're enslaving your own people for cryin' out loud!" Jack said, a little too boisterously.

"They are our people Jack. We are free to do with them as we please."

"So, why didn't you just say that? Why all the subterfuge?" Asked Aiden "We would have gone away, I mean we will still go away, and not bother you again."

"No!" Responded the Protectorate. "We cannot risk the Scorpions finding out that you made contact with us. We have a delicate balance here and you are a threat to our very existence!"

Cojeck spoke up "Not to mention that because of our very small population we are always in need of more slaves to work the mines. It couldn't have worked out better for us"

"My Captain tells me that you, Theta, claimed the Rose as your mate to save her from a life of prostitution."

Jack looked confused and Aiden mumbled something under her breath.

"How noble of you. But no mind, that works in our favor too. Our population is small and your children will be taken from you immediately and become citizens of our world." The Protectorate gloated.

"Our children! What the hell are you talking about! We are so NOT having any children, I can guarantee you that!" Shouted Rose.

"That is too bad Rose. I'm sure the men who guard the slaves in the mines will be quite pleased when I make a present of you to them!" The Protectorate's voice was oily.

Suddenly one of the Nazi guards approached the Protectorate and bowed deeply. "Sir," he said, "The men are here for the slave auction and are anxious to begin."

Another Nazi ushered in one more woman, who looked to be about 18 and a young man in his 20's. The Protectorate pointed toward the young man who had just been brought in "He looks strong, he will fetch a high price. As for the Theta and Rose..." he turned toward them, "Theta, although you have claimed Rose as your mate our marriage laws are not binding on you. You may work in the mines and Rose will be given to the men"

"No!" The Doctor responded vehemently. "I claimed her and I meant it!"

"Very well." Said the Protectorate. "Send the four Umano to the mines. Do not sell them."

"And what of this one?" The head Nazi indicated Luce.

"I have worked in the mines before, Protectorate, when I had a debt to pay." Luce confessed humbly.

"Very well." said the Protectorate. He turned to the head Nazi and with a wave of his hand said "Send this one with the Umano. All the rest of these go on the auction block." With that the Protectorate was gone.

The Nazi guards shoved the rest of the 'slaves' into a straight line on the small flagstone stage as the prospective buyers shuffled to the stone benches facing the stage.

The slave buyers were an eclectic group. Some wore filthy clothes and looked like escaped criminals. Others appeared to be upper middle class and a few even wealthy. The bidding began with the young woman. She wept silently as two rival brothel owners haggled over her. Finally, the wealthier looking of the two won the bidding and she was taken off the stage. The other brothel owner purchased the haggard looking older woman.

He said to his rival, "My patrons won't care, as long as she is breathing."

His cold comment sent a shiver down Rose's back.

Several of the men were showing great interest in Rose and Aiden until the head guard told them they were not for sale.

"I feel like a piece of meat on display in a butcher shop!" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Silence slave!" Shouted one of the guards as he shoved her in the back with his weapon.

"Hey! Everybody just play nice now!" Jack said which earned him a painful crack in the back with the weapon.

Two of the Nazi guards approached carrying a heavy chain between them. "Captain!" One of the men addressed the head guard, "Here are the chain for these slaves"

"Good. Hook them up!"

The chain circled around each prisoner's waist, with two separate chains with wrist shackles attached to the chain at each individual's waist. Jack was chained at the head of the line. A three foot length of chain separated him from Aiden, who was second in line. Luce was in the middle of the line, followed by the Doctor and three feet of chain later, at the end of the line, was Rose.

The Captain addressed the new slaves. "Do not attempt to escape. My guards carry modified weapons that inflict great pain. While it will take several simultaneous hits from one of these weapons to kill you, that is not their main purpose. They are meant to keep you in line with the pain they will cause to be endured."

With that he walked away and mounted his horse. Some of his higher ranking guards also rode horses but the rest walked, some in front of the group, some behind them and half a dozen on either side of them.

"Move slaves!" Shouted one of the guards from behind the group and gave Rose a shove in the back causing her to stumble forward.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

Umano: Human

Aquanda: a power source that powers ships. The Scorpions and Aru Orub's use it.


End file.
